Head wounds and birthday kisses
by DJdaanie
Summary: AU NejiNaru Naruto and Neji are best friends. But one month before Neji's birthday something happens and thanks to that Naruto is in the hospital. But before he was knocked out, he said something to Neji that made him think about what he feels. What happened to Naruto? What is Neji's Conclusion? Will Naruto wake up?


**A/N: Hello :D today's fiction in honour is for Neji's Birthday! I'm sorry but I just don't feel like written my other story's, and still no-one has voted in the poll so I take it you don't like me D: Well too bad for you guys 'cause I'll at least keep up writing birthday fics :D *SIGH~!* again, this story is based on something that happened to me in RL, only I didn't have to go to the hospital… yet… But this time the victim is the B-day's boys lover, not himself ;P So Neji's lucky today but Naruto… not so much I know I'm too late..**

**I'm a huuuge fan of NejixNaru, KibaxNaru, ShikaxNaru etc., The JR and SH B-day fics will be like, one storyline. These will too, but then all the pairings get a different storyline. THIS WAS YOUR YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI WARNING, SUCKAH'S ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I FORGOT THIS IN MOST OF MY STORY'S, BUT I THINK IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I DON'T OWN THEM TT_TT**

**Main Pairing: NEJIxNARUTO**

**Side Pairing: SASUKExHINATA, SHIKAMARUxKIBA, SHINOxROCK-LEE (yeah.. don't ask how I came up with this..) IRUKAxKAKASHI and INOxGAARA (I saw it in a flash and I totally loved it ;3) JIRAYAxTSUNADE (Also, dunno if I will actually use all of them, but if I use pairings, it will be those..)**

**(NEJI's POV)**

…**: :…**

I impatiently sat in the waiting room, hoping for any good signs from the doctors. It was all my fault dammit! If I had stopped him before anything could happen, things wouldn't be out of hand like this. Then again, I guess even _he himself_ hadn't seen it coming, so there was probably nothing much I could have helped with.

But still! Why did it have to be him! Why not me! If you related me and him, I would be the bad guy and he would be the good one! I mean, he put his life on the line to safe my sorry ass! Why did he do-

"_Because.. I-I… love… you…"_

All because of that? Because he loved me? Then why? If he loves me, he shouldn't get wounded because he know I'll be worried. I stood up spacing around the room, hoping it would help me think a little.

After walking rounds for one hour straight, Hinata-hime walked into the room. "Neji-Niisan!" She ran to me and hugged me, squeezing my organs out my body. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? What happened? Is Naruto-kun ok? Why are you bleeding? Did Naruto-kun save you? Who caused all this trouble anyway?" she wouldn't stop babbling anytime soon, unless I did something. I hugged her back and she immediately stopped.

"I'm fine, thank you. I don't know about Naruto yet, Tsunade-sama and the doctors have been checking him up for hours and nobody's allowed to go inside." I said as she finally let go from the hug-suffer-attack. She looked up, a light frown adorning her face. "If you say hours, how come you didn't call up 'till half an hour ago(1)? How long has Naruto-kun been in there?" With her eyes full of concern and her dad walking into the room who casually sat down, only muttering something about 'Hospital germs', I knew I couldn't lie.

"13 hours…" I said in a little voice. Even Hinata's dad didn't hear me. "Neji-Niisan could you please repeat that?" I gulped and looked down "… He… Has been in there for 13 hours.." Hinata looked surprised as her eyes started to fill with tears, and even her dad looked stunned. Of course he must have seen many injured people before, but it looked like he never heard of someone who needed to be in the O.R. for thirteen hours.

After some time Hinata calmed down and eventually everyone else turned up. First Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, and after that Rock-Lee, TenTen, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and all of the other teachers. After some time a unknown white-haired male with a very worried face also walked in, but it looked like the teachers knew him. I didn't really pay attention to what was happening around me.

Sasuke was probably comforting Hinata, Kiba was sitting on Shikamaru's lap with Akamaru standing next to them (he had gotten too big to sit on his master's lap), Shino was trying to calm Rock-Lee down, Ino was sobbing in Gaara's shirt (not that he seemed to mind), the teachers where standing in the corner with the white-haired man and the other's just sat in the uncomfortable chairs and glanced at the clock every ten seconds.

The only thing we could do was wait.

And it sucked. After another half hour everybody started panicking that Naruto had died, and even I wasn't an exception. Naruto was strong, everybody knew that, but to be in the O.R. for thirteen and a half hour was maybe too much. The unknown white-haired man was the only one who wasn't yelling/crying/being frantic/sobbing/going crazy. Heck, even Hinata's father looked rather pale. The unknown white-haired man sat down and Hinata's father raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, how come you're not spacing out?" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the man. He on his side raised an eyebrow "Except for the teachers, does nobody of you know who I am?" Only Gaara raised his hand. The white-haired man smiled. "And except for Gaara?" He was met with silence.

He sighed. "You all know Tsunade, don't you?" Everybody just nodded, me included. She was the head of this hospital _and_ of our school. "I'm her husband, Jiraya." Everybody just looked, a few went 'Oh'. I decided to speak up, "I don't want to be rude, but Naruto is hurt, not her." Jiraya laughed.

"You guys don't know anything, do you?" On that moment the door opened and Tsunade-sama walked in. Jiraya stood up and hugged her. "How is he?" Tsunade-sama looked around the room, she looked tired. "He's stable. His head wound is really big so we had to be careful not to cause damage to his brain, that's why it took so long.." Everybody gasped.

"Can we see him?" Iruka-sensei asked. Tsunade nodded "But not too much in one time, half of you can go first." I wanted to be one of the first to walk in to the room, but Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to me.

We walked to her office. She sat down and I followed. "Neji-kun…" I swallowed, her voice was stern but full of concern "… What happened?" I averted my eyes. "W-why are you taking this so personally, Tsunade-sama?" I dared to ask. She sighed. "As you know, when Naruto was younger people didn't really like him…"

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x FlashBack x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

_**(in Tsunade's POV)**_

_I walked through the school building, not really paying attention to what was said to me. The old director kept on babbling about things I already knew. We stopped in every class room and when we arrived at his office, I had to observe how he solved the problems._

_At 3pm the doors flew open and a tanned boy with bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes stormed into the office. He hugged the older man and cried. The old director smiled sad, "There, there.." He put the boy in his lap and made him look his way. ".. What happened this time?" The boy sniffled and bit his lip._

"_T-today.." His voice cracked, as he sobbed ".. I saw a b-boy sitting in the park w-watching birds, and thought he might be l-lonely. So I walked to him and tried to t-talk, but he just looked angry and a-attacked me.." He said while bursting out in tears at the end._

_The old director put the boy in his chair and looked at me "Look after him for a couple minutes, I'm going to get some medicine and bandages." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Be good while I'm gone." The boy just nodded, and the director walked away._

_The boy turned to me and I flinched. His eyes were so sad.. so lonely… it made you want to pick him up and hug him senseless. "Obaa-chan?" I raised my eyebrow and looked over my shoulder, the boy giggled "No I mean you miss!" A vein popped up. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BRAT!" The boy didn't even flinch. "Obaa-chan." And he smiled again. I sighed. "What is it, brat?" "Who are you and why are you here?"_

_The smile disappeared and he looked really, and when I say really I mean __**really really**__, curious. "My name's Tsunade, I'm the new head of this school." He looked sad "What about the old man?" I smiled sadly as I picked him up and put him on my lap. God knows why I suddenly acted so kind. "Like you said, he's too old for this. He's going to quit and probably move to another land." _

_Tears formed into his eyes again. "B-but… if old man is gone, then w-who is going to comfort me when I am s-sad?" "You can't be sad all the time, can you?" He sniffled. "All the p-people in this town h-hate me.." I sighed. "What's your name brat?" He looked at me again. "Uzumaki Naruto." My eyes widened. I knew why the people hated him, but if they saw him like this… their just too blind to look further then their nose._

"_Can't be helped then.." I hugged Naruto, I was really starting to act like his grandmother or something.. "Naru-chan, when you're sad, you can come to me, ok?" He looked shocked. "P-promise?" I smiled. "Promise!"_

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x End of FlashBack x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

_**(Neji's POV)**_

"…Ever since then he would really come to me is he was sad, and we were really forming a band. After some time he got friends, but I couldn't help but to feel worried. He was like a grandchild to me. My husband, Jiraya, liked him to. He's like family to us. Do you understand now?"

I nodded. I never knew the bond Naruto shared with the head. I also felt guilty for Naruto. I had no idea what he had to go through when he was little. "So Hyuuga…" She acted all stern again, ".. Mind telling me what happened?" I sighed and closed my eyes "It's all my fault…"

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x Yaay! FlashBack again~ x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

_I was walking down the street with Naruto, we finally got out of school. "Ne, Neji?" Naruto walked with his hands behind his head like he always did. I turned my head to look at him. "What is it?" "Your birthday is in a month, right?" I was surprised. Off all people Naruto remembered. _

"_Yeah, why?" Naruto walked a little forward, ready to walk his own path. "No reason, bye Neji~!" He said and walked away waving. I just frowned. It was nothing for Naruto to not tell me something. We've been best friends since we were seven (2). When I wanted to walk away, I heard someone yelling. _

"_Oi! Hyuuga bitch!" I turned around ready to kill the one who called me. But as soon as I saw who it was, my mouth went dry._

_There, stood the biggest group of bullies I ever saw. On had a stick with him and rope. I gulped and got out a little squeak "Y-yes..?" The leader smirked, "Come 'ere for a sec, won't ya?" I tried backing up but it was no use. Before I knew it they had me tied up. I admit I wasn't one to easily get scared or something, but they were with twenty people or something.._

_They threw me against a wall and the one with the stick walked closer. I finally found my voice back. "Don't you dare touch me!" They laughed and smirked "An' what do ya plan to do?" The one with the stick was standing right in front of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came. _

_Instead there were some gasps and I heard one yell "Hurry up! Make sure you get away!" Only when I was sure they were all gone I dared to look up, and gasped myself. Naruto lay on the ground, his hair drenched red for his blood. "NARUTO!" I yelled and mysteriously got my arms free._

_I shook him as tears found their way across my face, "Naruto! You Idiot! Why the fuck did you do that!" My body started trembling and I almost missed what Naruto said. _

"_Because.. I-I… love… you…"_

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x End FlashBack x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

"… After that I picked him up and walked as fast as I could to hospital, where you were standing. After that I waited the whole time in the waiting room.." I found myself shocked when I felt something wet on my lap. I was crying again. Tsunade-sama also looked sad.

"Neji… it isn't your fault. Once Naruto loves someone he'll do anything to protect that person.." I closed my eyes. Tsunade-sama got something out her lab coat. "You know… Naru-chan was so happy when you two became best friends.. he just couldn't stop talking about you. After some time I already figured he loves you, but he never said anything about it."

She gave me a two packages, a little one wrapped in a really light purple with a white bow, and a bigger one wrapped in black. I frowned. "What is this, Tsunade-sama?" "Birthday presents for you. Naru-chan carried them with him. And when you just told me about him asking your birthday, and also that there is a card on both with Neji on it, I guess they're for your birthday. I know he probably wanted to give them himself… But.."

I nodded. Even though I didn't want to believe it, he probably wasn't waking up anytime soon. "I suggest you start with the black one." Tsunade-sama said. I did as she said. I didn't even care why she knew anymore.

I unwrapped the package and took the present out. It was a mobile hanger with a big 'N' on it. A couple of stars and birds were also stuck on it. I smiled. A few weekends ago Naruto and I decided to go into town and when I saw this I stood still for a moment. I was pondering whether to buy it or not. I didn't. But Naruto asked if I liked it. So he still remembered…

I opened the second one. Inside was a letter:

'_Dear Neji,_

_I'm not really planning on giving this to you, but if you find it or something then I think you should know this._

_I love you Neji. I always did. You were my very first friend and I would like to keep it that way. But I also want to be your lover. I don't know if you'll be disgusted or anything, so if you are tell me. _

_Then I can disappear. I just want you to be happy.. Neji.._

_With lots of love,_

_Naruto._

_p.s.: HAPPY BIRTHDAY =^.^='_

My eyes watered for the third time that day. He really loved me. I opened the box and curiously looked inside. A gold necklace with bird. The bird was a photo case(3). In the bird was a photo of the little Naruto and me. The backside of the bird was engraved: _'I love you.'_ I closed my eyes and clasped the necklace to my heart.

I put it around my neck and looked at it sadly. Tsunade-sama coughed. "I take it you love him to?" I just nodded. Looks like I lost again. She sighed. "Well, that's a relief, I can see that you won't hurt him." "Can I go see him now?" She smiled. "Yes, I think the others have already gone home so you can be alone with him.

I walked into his room and sat down. I grasped his hand and refused to let go for a long time. I felt guiltier than ever.

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x One month later (1 day after Neji's birthday) x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

I made my way to the hospital again. I've come here every day, even yesterday. Everyone insisted I should throw a party, but without Naruto I really didn't want to. I made my way through the familiar hall and opened the door. I took my familiar seat next to Naruto's side.

I grabbed his hand again and laid my head at the bed. "Naruto.." Every day when I came here I had to cry, today was no exception. ".. I love you. Please wake up!" the tears rolled down my cheeks and on the moment one touched Naruto's hand he squeezed mine. "N-neji…" His voice was hoarse but you couldn't blame him. Heck, I didn't blame him. I was too surprised.

I looked up into them big blue eyes. I only started to cry harder. He hugged me. "I see you're wearing the necklace.." I nodded and grabbed my mobile to show him the strap. He smiled and also started to cry a little. "Thank you, Neji.."

I shook my head. "No, I should be the one thanking you." I stood up and the stool clattered down the floor. I kissed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened but he kissed back eventually. We broke apart and Naruto smiled. "I love you, Neji." I closed my eyes and our fore-heads met.

"I love you to."

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x The End x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-**

**A/N: D'awww~! :3 isn't the ending exactly like all the other hospital romances? ;P **

**(1)- I know he was spacing for an hour, but while he was spacing he grabbed his cell phone and just called everyone**

**(2)- Yes, Neji was Naruto's first and best friend, not Sasuke. Suck it up.**

**(3)- You know those necklaces were you can put a photo in?**

**Sooo… just like Naruto woke up a day too late… I posted this a day too late.. oh well… Tell me what you think Also… I'm really thinking about just discontinuing the ROYxED story.. If you really don't want that just tell me, or I'm really going to do that D:**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
